


Nurse neighbor

by Actoon_please_stop



Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [4]
Category: Boku no suki na nii chan manga, Feeding Lamb (Webcomic), nii chan manga, 目を閉じて夢を見る | Me wo Tojite Yume wo Miru (Manga)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gore, M/M, Shotacon, Thought about this for years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop
Summary: Yui and Kazu have a crush on the new kid in their neighborhood but how far will their crazy crush go?
Relationships: Andy/Brendan Cordero, Yui/Kazu
Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999936
Kudos: 1





	1. A silly crush on the new kid

“Hey Kazu there’s the new kid in town!” Yui ecstatically yelled out as his friend ran to his side and watch as the blonde boy walk across the street on other side to the school, the 4 to 5 year olds called him “nurse neighbor” as they both didn’t know his name just that he wanted to be a nurse when he grows up and he’s a nice kid who helped his friend get back on his feet, was the quiet kid in school but has done some things that were pretty questionable put aside they didn’t really care, all was just a silly crush.

“Kazu, you wanna see were nurse neighbor is going?” Yui asked anxiously as he put his things in his backpack “Yui, I heard that nurse neighbor liked to talk to this boy with brown wavy hair.” Kazu said in his typical babble as he was much younger than Yui was and they followed nurse neighbor to a junkyard as he hold two cages both carried squirrels inside as he brought one of them to the makeshift scissors he carried and began to mutilate it from nose to tail, the two younger boys hide behind the doorway and observe the actions being performed by him as they watched in both slight terror and astonishment nurse neighbor stopped to wrapped the squirrels in bandages and walked off while waiting for the coast to be clear Yui and Kazu picked the squirrels and took them to the nearest veterinary clinic it was late in the afternoon but they both were holding the squirrels and brought them to the veterinarian who went to care for them “it so sweet for you boys to do that.” the vet said joyful waving them goodbye as they left


	2. Enko boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes of Kazu and Yui’s silly crush

“Andy, you really trying get away.” a man with brunette hair said as he got on the boy while his identical twin, Christ, watched “nice, just don’t scream like last time for everyone sake.” Christ said in somber tone before unzipping his American pants and then taking off his British pants while Andy struggled towards a lamp and reach out to grab it with power and swung at Brendan causing blood to drop to the bedroom floor then fled the scene 


End file.
